


Kiss Me in the Dark Tonight

by ionsquare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Body Shots, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants to mark Stiles, claim him for his own, and in the end Stiles always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me in the Dark Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/gifts).



> Megs basically texted me something about possessive Isaac, and this shot off like a rocket. I wrote this in like, 30 minutes. hahahaha
> 
> Explanation on a few tags: Stiles/Others because the body shots and the public hand job are with unnamed strangers; mildly dubious because while Stiles is obviously into it, it's still toeing the line. Be safe out there, kids. 
> 
> Title pulled shamelessly from _Lolita_ by Lana Del Rey.

He's been standing in the corner watching Stiles all night.

It started with body shots, watching strangers drag their heavy, sloppy tongues all over Stiles' body, the dips and curves Isaac thinks about all the time, wants to mark.

Wants to claim.

Times like these he hates having advanced hearing because he can hear the shuddering breaths Stiles makes when a tongue licks just right, when fingers get brave and playful. He can hear a stranger's fingernail trace the outline of Stiles' cock through his pants, the way Stiles groans, "Fuck I'm gonna cream myself, asshole," but then he's laughing, a stuttering, beautiful sound that goes straight to Isaac's dick.

"I know you're there," Stiles says, low enough that no one can really hear him. No one would be able to over the thumping music.

Isaac jerks his head trying to ignore him, but Stiles keeps talking.

"This guy's tongue feels so good, fuck. Licking salt off my nipples," Stiles hisses, arching against the stranger's mouth.

"It could be you doing this, you know. All you. Only you," Stiles emphasizes.

Isaac swallows, trying to keep his breathing regulated so he doesn't accidentally shift in public. Fucking emotions.

"You hate it so much don't you? Someone else putting their mouth all over me," Stiles goads.

Isaac can see his silhouette, the outline of his body arching up, legs spread wide, arms above his head giving each stranger that takes a body shot off him room to move around.

"You've been hiding in the shadows long enough. Do something about it, Isaac. Wrap your lips around my dick and get me hard."

He keeps ignoring Stiles until he comes up to the bar, and Isaac's nostrils flare, eyes flashing gold in resentment when he can smell Stiles. He smells like he's been hosed down in alcohol, faint traces of come stick to his skin.

"You can suck me anytime you want," Stiles murmurs hotly in his ear. "I'm hard right now thinking about it, about your mouth."

Isaac turns to face him and the strong scent of spicy cologne hits his senses, making him growl and shove Stiles away.

"You need to take a fucking shower."

Stiles laughs the whole time he walks away, body nothing but a sinuous line of hard, toned muscle, back flexing when he raises his arms. Isaac is entranced as he watches Stiles dance. It isn't long before a hand slides around Stiles' waist and up his chest, and then Stiles' shirt is being thrown somewhere, and he's making out with the guy now. Isaac wants to look away, leave, but he can't, and Stiles knows he won't leave. He hears a soft whimper, and fuck, fuck fuck fuck, Isaac says over and over when the guy slips his hand inside Stiles' pants. He starts jerking Stiles off and Stiles fucking eats it up, bitten lips flushed red and wet parted in a silent O, and Isaac thinks about his cock in Stiles' mouth. Thinks about Stiles' lips wrapped tight and sucking him off until his toes curl.

He's not sure how long it goes on for but eventually Stiles' heart rate kicks up like it's near jack knifing out of his chest, and Isaac knows he's close to coming. He hears Stiles whimper but it doesn't sound right, and he can gauge that the guy is stroking him too hard right now when he should be drawing it out. Making Stiles beg for it.

When Stiles comes it's with a broken, " _Isaac…_ "

Isaac has to turn around then, his dark thoughts catching up with him again. Telling himself he doesn't deserve Stiles, doesn't deserve something that filthy good. Stiles just goads him, that's all. He doesn't want Isaac the way he wants Stiles. He smells Stiles, like always, before he feels him standing behind him. Stiles pushes Isaac away so he can stand between Isaac and the bar, and Isaac can see his tight pants sticking to his legs, sitting low on his hips now, the button still unbuttoned. Stiles is still shirtless, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"I know you want me." Stiles lips at Isaac's mouth, arms wrapping around Isaac's neck. "Stop denying yourself." His tongue flicks playfully over Isaac's lips, grinning like a cat.

Isaac can't help it, can't stop his tongue from peeking out to touch Stiles', and when he does his entire body shudders, only making Stiles squeeze his arms tighter around him.

"Take me. Use me. Fuck me." Stiles grabs Isaac's face roughly. "Claim me."

Isaac's breathing hard staring back at Stiles, pushing Stiles' hands away from his face only to grab Stiles' face instead, mouth attacking his in a forceful, bruising kiss, but Stiles only bites back and gives back just as much as Isaac is giving. Stiles push-walks them back towards the bathrooms. Isaac stumbles a few times but he draws upon his senses to keep himself in check, and then they're a tangle of limbs as they fall into the bathroom. Stiles throws a packet of lube at him and Isaac catches it deftly.

"I want to suck you while you finger me, and then you're going to fuck me," Stiles demands.

He's barely aware of his surroundings, let alone Stiles, but Stiles has been blowing him for what feels like forever, whimpering around his thrusting dick as Isaac works Stiles open with three fingers. They're sitting on the piss-come covered floor, and then they're standing back up, Stiles tugging him over to the sinks where he can brace himself. Stiles didn't give him a condom, but werewolf DNA and all that, so at least Isaac gets to really enjoy the hot slide of his dick pushing inside Stiles.

He fucks Stiles hard, hard enough to make him forget about all the strangers who put their lips and tongues all over him, fucks him to make Stiles remember what it feels like to be fucked, and fucked good. Stiles has one hand braced on the wall beside them while the other white knuckles the edge of the sink, mouth hanging open, so pretty and so pink and Isaac wants to kiss those lips so bad.

Each time Isaac thrusts, rhythm fast and hard because they're both too keyed up for anything else, it makes Stiles jerk forward, face nearly squashed against the mirror. His back bows when Isaac hits deeper, head hanging as he pushes back on Isaac's cock wanting more, wanting him deeper.

His eyes catch Stiles' in the mirror, and Stiles licks his lips before a loud moan rips up from his throat, coming all over the wall and his thighs, completely untouched. The thought of Stiles' cock jerking like that, swollen and tight with the urge to come from their fucking pushes Isaac over the edge, grabbing hold of Stiles' half-hard cock as he fucks and strokes Stiles through his own orgasm.

Stiles laughs, forehead resting on his arm, body sagging from exertion.

"God I knew you'd fuck me like a champ," Stiles pants, catching his breath.

Isaac grips Stiles' hip possessively, claws digging into the skin there.

"No more of the bullshit you pulled tonight," Isaac says.

Stiles grins salaciously, teeth biting down on his lower lip.

Isaac grips his throat, muttering in Stiles' ear, eyes boring into his where they meet in the mirror.

"Because you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aeneapsych) for the quick beta. <3
> 
> Here I am on [tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi and cry about teen wolves with me.


End file.
